


Nós. Temos. Que. Conversar!

by LadyDragonsbane



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, POV First Person, Sex, Trans Character
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDragonsbane/pseuds/LadyDragonsbane
Summary: Alex estava perplexa, aquela imitação barata de Kurt Cobain era sua alma gêmea?Fanfict feita para o [Tributo] Dia do Sexo NFF 2017.





	Nós. Temos. Que. Conversar!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.
> 
> Fanfict sem betagem; agradeceria se puderem avisar sobre os possíveis erros que escapam das revisões.  
> N/A: Alex Fierro é uma personagem confirmada como genderfluid no segundo livro da série; O martelo de Thor.

Alex estava perplexa, aquela imitação barata de Kurt Cobain era sua alma gêmea?   
  
— Maggie você está muito ferrado! - Afirmei segurando meu pescoço com força.   
  
Então era por isso as dores tão estranhas que eu vinha sentindo a tempos, minha alma gêmea era um maldito einherjar¹!   
  
— Nós temos que conversar — Eu o intimei no dia seguinte.   
— Hey, tudo bem Magnus? Como vai você depois de eu ter decepado sua cabeça com um garrote²? - Magnus dramatizou passando o dedo no pescoço, eu já disse que odeio ele? Eu odeio ele.   
— Vamos para a batalha - Convidei sem olhá-lo, procurando um local seguro, o que era quase impossível em Valhala.   
— Claro Magnus, vamos voltar a arena de batalha pra eu esquartejar você ou talvez atiçar alguns einherjar pra te desmembrar.   
  
Revirei os olhos, ele era alguma rainha do drama por acaso? Furtei uma adaga da idiota que passou correndo atrás de um bando de caras usando kilts rasgados.   
Isso fez Magnus recuar, talvez esperando que eu o atacasse ali no corredor mesmo mas não fiz; poderia é claro mas teria que esperar mais um ciclo de recuperação pra falar com ele.   
Eu esfaqueie a minha própria mão.   
Não eu não sou uma idiota suicida/masoquista, posso afirmar isso com 50% de certeza.   
  
— Mas que merda Alex! - Ele reagiu instantaneamente indo pegar minha mão machucada.   
  
Mas ele não chegou a me tocar, sua própria mão doendo absurdamente e a marca de uma cicatriz avermelhada surgindo no mesmo local em que eu havia enterrado a faca.   
  
— Nós. Temos. Que. Conversar! - Afirmei frisando cada uma das palavras enquanto arrancava a faca com um silvo, essa merda dói pra cacete sabia?   
  
Ele me seguiu sem nenhum comentário, o que era um verdadeiro milagre pelo que os outros tinham me contado.    
Mas ele continuava me olhando em descrença enquanto caminhávamos até uma sala com alguns einherjars jogando arremesso de espadas.   
  
— Saiam! - Mandei na voz mais perigosa que conseguia reproduzir.   
  
E apesar de ser apenas o meu segundo dia ali, eles saíram correndo.   
Claro, não era sensato enfrentar uma filha de Loki, ainda mais um arg como eu.   
  
— Magnus voc…    
  
Eu mal havia aberto a boca quando ele se precipitou e me abraçou.   
Magnus estava brincando com fogo, mas quando é que ele não brincou não é?   
Minha primeira reação foi afastá-lo e depois decapitá-lo novamente é claro, parecia que da primeira vez ele não havia entendido o recado.   
Mas não pude me mover, aquele idiota filho de Frey³ travou os braços ao meu redor, me apertando o suficiente para que se mexer fosse desconfortável.   
  
— Eu sinto muito Alex - Falou em voz baixa — Sinto muito por tudo que você já passou - Ele ia dizendo num tom que não expressava pena, porque eu o mataria por isso, mas sim simpatia — Eu juro que você pode contar comigo para o que precisar a partir de agora - Afirmou ainda sem me soltar.   
— Mas que merda você está falando? - Perguntei num tom aparente de raiva.   
  
Magnus me soltou, dando alguns passos de distância antes de começar a falar; a atitude mais sensata dele até o momento.   
  
— Eu sinto o que você sente e você sente o que eu sinto, não é assim com almas gêmeas? Temos as mesma cicatrizes - Ele perguntou de uma maneira perspicaz demais para um cabeça oca.   
— Sim Maggie, ou você acha que esfaqueei minha mão atoa? - Perguntei pensando se não tinha feito isso mesmo.   
— Eu tenho muitas cicatrizes que não são minhas - Ele contou no mesmo tom baixo, e eu sabia imediatamente do que ele falava.   
  
Eu estava tão focado em discutir essa porcaria de almas destinadas, que esqueci que o idiota devia sentir meus machucados desde que nasceu, e essa era a parte da minha vida que eu não discutiria nem se o ragnarok fosse anunciado naquele momento com trombetas e uma revoada de valkírias prontas para o combate.   
  
— Olha cara, eu não quero te fazer reviver nada, só que eu sempre quis te ajudar, desde a primeira marca, me desculpe por querer ser uma pessoa legal ok? - Ele despejou de uma vez só, e resolvi ignorar como ele sabia que eu era um garoto agora.   
— Apenas cale a boca e me escute droga! - Esbravejei, essa era minha estratégia preferida, me fingir de morto — Você não vai sair espalhando por aí nem nada, eu não quero ter que lidar com isso, entendeu Maggie? - Perguntei me aproximando perigosamente dele ainda com a adaga nas mãos, pra alguma outra coisa aquela faquinha tinha que servir não é?   
— Ninguém precisa saber se você não quiser Alex - Ele me disse de maneira calma, como se eu não tivesse uma adaga apontada pra sua garganta, loucura devia ser pré-requisito pra entrar em Valhalla.   
  
E ele não contou, Magnus realmente sustentou aquele segredo, nem com a minha mãe psicopata visitando seus sonhos constantemente ele abriu o bico.   
Tenho que admitir, esse filho de Frey realmente conseguiu minha confiança, mas o que me intrigava mesmo era o pendor que ele tinha de saber quando eu era ele ou ela, nunca percebi ele errar o termo.   
Depois que salvamos o mundo pela milésima vez ( sim, eu tenho um caderninho) finalmente tivemos um pouco de paz e sossego, certo eu sei a raridade desses momentos, é óbvio que não ia gasta-lo enfurnada naquele hotel.   
É óbvio também que Magnus me encontrou.   
  
— Eu tinha certeza que ia te achar aqui Alex! - Ele se gabou sorrindo de modo radiante para mim, sim Maggie eu sei que você tem todos os dentes, não precisa ficar mostrando assim.   
— Paz e sossego te diz alguma coisa? - Rebati sem me mover, estava evitando ficar sozinha com ele mais que o necessário e tinha certeza que o cabeça oca tinha percebido.   
— Paz e sossego combina com comida - Ele afirmou resoluto, colocando uma cesta na minha frente e jogando uma toalha quadriculada no chão.   
— Só falta as flores pra ser mais clichê ainda Maggie - Comentei divertida, mas ele fez uma cara de culpado extremamente fofa — Por Odin! Você trouxe flores também? - Perguntei sem acreditar.   
  
Magnus sorriu encabulado e abriu uma das abas da cesta, retirando um pequeno ramo de flores multicoloridas, do tipo que nascia no campo e ninguém dava importância, meu tipo preferido.   
Eu aceitei o pequeno buquê e observei calada enquanto ele retirava latas de refrigerante gelado, embalagens de falafel4, doces multicoloridos e salgadinhos também.   
Comemos em silêncio, Magnus não disse uma única palavra enquanto dividimos a comida, era realmente um momento de paz e sossego.   
Ele pegou minha mão, Magnus não tenho medo do perigo Chase estava sorrindo como um idiota enquanto segurava a minha mão!   
  
— Você não tem medo da morte Magnus - Eu conclui sorrindo pra ele.   
— Eu já morri tantas vezes Alex - Ele rebateu rindo.   
  
Não demorou para o nosso relacionamento evoluir, entre mortes, missões suicidas na “caverna” de Thor e roupas especialmente feitas para nós, cortesia de Blitzen e Hearth claro.   
O elfo realmente me escreveu uma carta sobre como ele iria me reduzir a um filhote de jotun5 com suas runas se eu machucasse Magnus… eu dei um chute na canela dele dois minutos depois, o anão não ficou atrás, sugerindo que minhas novas roupas poderiam me estrangular se eu repetisse o ato, preferi não arriscar, eu tinha visto o que ele fez com a bolsa de boliche, então não muito obrigada.   
  
O caso era, que agora estávamos no meu quarto em Valhalla, o quarto exatamente igual ao de Magnus, e ele estava me beijando de um jeito que deixaria até um einherjar roxo de vergonha.   
  
— Magnus, acho melhor nós pararmos - Comentei quando ele me deixou respirar.   
— Você quer parar? - Ele perguntou apoiando os braços ao lado do meu corpo, evitando deixar todo o peso sobre mim.   
— E você tem certeza de que quer ir até o fim? - Perguntei em dúvida, eu estava em paz com a minha sexualidade mas nunca discutimos isso, seria estranho, e eu imaginava algo como: Hey cara, cuidado com esse machado! Mas então; você é pan, bi ou einherjarssexual?   
— Eu nunca estive assim com ninguém Alex, mas nós podemos ir passear pela cidade agora se você preferir - Ele sugeriu daquele modo fofo dele que me faz querer apertar suas bochechas até os olhos saltarem.   
— Eu só preciso entender se você está confortável comigo… você sabe - Desconversei, por Odin de onde está vindo toda essa preocupação, eu sou uma filha de Loki, nada devia me intimidar!   
— Eu sou Magnus e você é Alex, somos almas gêmeas, e eu amo você, se eu ficar mais confortável que isso eu te pediria em casamento - Magnus afirmou resoluto, e eu não duvidaria que ele realmente tivesse arranjado algo com aquele elfo.   
— Você não se atreveria… - Ameacei num tom que ele reconhecia como perigo.   
— Relaxa cara, eu vou esperar até depois de termos trinta anos, eu prometo - Ele jurou me estendendo o dedo mindinho.   
— Nós nunca vamos ter trinta anos idiota! - Rebati achando graça naquele otimismo.   
— Talvez seja mais cedo então - Ele concluiu sorrindo de canto pra mim.   
— Magnus!   
  
Ele era o pior piadista possível, mas me senti menos preocupado depois dessa conversa sem noção, e o puxei para baixo pra continuar a me beijar daquele jeito.   
Quando voltei a me preocupar estávamos ambos nus na minha cama, e não tínhamos camisinha e nem lubrificante, eu era um idiota, porque não comprei essas porcarias quando fomos comer falafel?   
  
— Sabe o que eu adoro nesse Hotel? - Magnus perguntou depois de me dar um beijo rápido nos lábios — Eles tem o melhor serviço de quarto!   
  
E realmente tinham, porque quando ele abriu a gaveta da cabeceira havia uma centena de camisinhas e lubrificantes para escolhermos.   
  
— Odin me livre de ter um serviço de quarto ruim - Brinquei tirando o pacotinho das mãos dele.   
  
Magnus ofegou quando eu deslizei a camisinha pelo membro dele, mas eu realmente o fiz gemer quando o pus na boca, chupando de maneira lenta enquanto via ele se contorcer.   
Foi estranho ter os dedos dele me preparando com tanto carinho e lentidão, mas era bom, eu não iria dizer isso nunca, mas me sentia seguro com ele, como nunca me senti com ninguém. Talvez esse fosse o significado de almas destinadas, carinho, segurança e amor.   
  
— Isso Magnus - Incentivei quando senti uma onda de calafrios percorrerem meu corpo.   
  
E ele estava completamente focado em me satisfazer, de um modo malditamente lento e carinhoso mas focado.   
Quando estávamos deitados lado a lado eu notei as marcas que ele levava no corpo, as sombras das cicatrizes que eu tinha no meu próprio.   
Ele notou o que eu estava fazendo e tocou as cicatrizes reais em mim bem de leve.   
  
— Quando essas surgiram eu saí andando no meio da noite, eu tinha certeza de que você estava na rua, e eu achava que se passasse por você ia reconhecer minha outra metade, eu fui parar do outro lado da cidade e não te achei; Heart me encontrou chorando quando o dia amanheceu - Ele me contou com raiva.   
— Mas agora nós nos achamos - Eu afirmei de um modo romântico estranho demais para mim, deslizando a ponta do dedo pelo nariz dele e embrenhando as unhas curtas pelo couro cabeludo enquanto o puxava para mim — Não quero me lembrar disso, certo? - Perguntei cansado demais para discutir naquela hora.   
— Sim, eu nunca vou te perder - Ele afirmou de um modo muito charmoso antes de me beijar e me ajeitar nos seus braços, deslizando os dedos pelos meus cabelos de um modo tão suave que adormeci rapidamente ouvindo o coração dele bater.   


**Author's Note:**

> Einherjar¹: São os “guerreiros de Odin”, escolhidos para ficarem em Valhalla depois de sua morte heróica.  
> Garrote²: Uma espécie de ferramenta para cortar argila, composta por duas pequenas bases ligadas por um fio.  
> Filho de Frey³: Frey é o deus da paz, da prosperidade e das colheitas, é o pai de Magnus Chase.  
> Falafel4: É um salgadinho originário do Oriente médio. Consiste em bolinhos fritos de grão-de-bico ou fava moídos, normalmente misturados com condimentos como alho, cebolinha, salsa, coentro e cominho.  
> Jotun5 : Raça de gigantes provinda de Jotunheim, Loki é um Jotun e mãe de Alex Fierro


End file.
